Dissolved in Love
by BlueLou24
Summary: Oneshot, based in the famous three years. Vegeta thinks on his feelings for the blue haired woman as she dreames of her knight in shining armor. Lemon.


A/N: Hello, all! This idea came to me much like the rest of my ideas, from a song. Well, a pair of songs I should say. If you have a chance I would ask you to please go and listen to Flaws by The Spill Canvas and Poison and Wine by The Civil Wars. I think they'll really put you in the mindset that this story was written in. I hope you all enjoy it! Oh! And, this is a lemon, so if that is something that offends you then you might not want to read the end of this.

For those of you that are following Breathe, I promise it's still alive! I'm just really stuck right now in how to get to my destination. But, I'm working on it every day so please Don't fret! Until then I hope you enjoy this little snack!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

_Our flaws dissolve in love so easily._

Dissolved in Love

The blankets beneath him were soft and forgiving as he stared at the white textured ceiling of his bedroom, a deep frown marring his sharp features. Music from somewhere below thumped heavily, vibrating through his body, forcing him out of his inner turmoil. That fucking woman! His arm shot out across the adjacent bed side table and forced its contents to the ground. He growled in frustration, not appeased by the minute destruction that had been caused. He sat up abruptly and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, feeling the soft cream carpet beneath his toes. It was heavy from the humidity that floated in on the summer breeze through his open balcony doors.

The pale moonlight that should have slanted across his sparse room was interrupted by strange flashing lights that danced in every color against the darkness that surrounded him. He had been confined to his quarters since the woman announced that it was her 'birthday'.

"_Vegeta, how could you forget? I've been telling you all week!"Bulma huffed as she set down several papers and slid a pair of mint green glasses up into her vibrant blue hair. Vegeta looked up from his lunch and swallowed a large piece of steak before pushing his plate away._

"_I rarely listen to the idiocy that fall out of your mouth, Woman. I still do not see why the irrelevant date of your birth should concern me." Red began to sweep up Bulma's neck to cover her face as she gaped at him._

"_You're such a fucking asshole!" She yelled and threw the pen in her hand straight at his head. He swatted the unlikely projectile away effortlessly and continued to stare at her with disinterest._

"_I had invited you! I thought maybe you would enjoy a break from training to maybe see Goku, or eat some good food." She ground out, trying to reign in her anger. She pulled the glasses out of her hair and set them on the table before crossing her arms over her chest childishly. _

"_I train to get a break from you! And why would I want to see that disgusting excuse for a Sayian? He exists for the soul purpose of being defeated by me when I'm ready. I have no interest in him beyond that." Vegeta stood from his seat abruptly and began to exit the vast kitchen._

"_Well, that won't be possible tonight. I've capsulated the GR to make room for the party. It'll be back up tomorrow." She said smugly and swept past him into the back yard. His mouth hung open in shock as he watched her march across the compound and into the labs._

He had attempted to get the GR from the old man but the purple haired scientist had simply scratched his mustache and told Vegeta that the woman had taken the GR down and he had no idea where the capsule would be. After that failure he had spent a good hour at the door to the woman's lab, pounding away at the metal before he finally gave up retired to his room. So now, here he sat, restless and hungry as he listened to the blathering of the woman's guests below.

He glanced out his balcony doors and saw a brief shine of blue as a rotating light brushed across the back of the yard. A faint orange dot pulsed to life before it moved out of his sight and he immediately knew it was the woman, smoking and hidden away from the crowd. Why the hell would she invite all of these damned humans here just to hide from them? He approached the glass doors slowly so he could get a better look. With his Sayian vision he could see the pout that was painted across her full, pink lips as she took another drag off of her cigarette. Her eyes were fixated across the lawn and she was slouched down in what looked like defeat.

Vegeta followed her gaze to a makeshift tile floor that was crowded with Earthlings and he saw what was causing her such distress. There, in the middle of the crowd was her weakling, pressed against a female, swaying intimately into her form. Vegeta's mouth curled into a sneer. What an idiot, how could that worthless specimen replace a woman such as Bulma? The thought struck him hard and he grunted, appalled by the rebellious nature of his mind. He looked back to Bulma and studied her figure. She sat upon a worn wooden table; her slim legs perched on the bench that was positioned below.

She was a stunning creature when she wasn't running her mouth. Her body was adorned with sparkling crystals that made her look ethereal. They trailed down the side of her face and ended in a flourish around her ankle. The dress she wore looked to be made out of the same material as the small diamonds that stretched across her. It was wrapped tightly around her chest and fell softly upon the tops on her thighs. She was barefoot, except for two small chains that hooked around each foot and glinted teasingly in the rainbow of light that swept across her. Her hair was twisted up and tied with similar chains, allowing for small, curled tendrils to brush across her rounded shoulders.

She looked like a warrior; a warrior princess that had prepared for battle. His breath stopped in his chest as he continued to watch her pull soft drags off of the stick between her delicate fingers. Her sharp blue eyes flicked up towards his balcony and she sighed heavily. He was still shrouded in shadow, confident that she could not see him. He watched her stare unknowingly up at him, wishing to pull her in close and show that boy how she should really be treated.

He had spent a better part of his time on Earth avoiding her at all costs. Her voice was shrill, and she never knew how to treat him with respect. She was always pushing him to be more present and constantly forcing him out of his training to test her latest invention. But, when he actually thought about it, in recent months he had almost looked forward to her interruptions. He would seek her out on more than one occasion so that he could watch her flush with anger and stomp off, leaving him the victor. He paused in his thoughts and stared down at Bulma, realizing that she almost always let him win an argument. She let him test her new weapons, which eventually always ended up in the GR, and she was always pestering him to be more present with her.

The realizations hit him one after the other and he continued to watch the woman below him stare up into his room. This woman's world revolved around him. Everything she did, she did for him. She had even changed her sleeping patterns to better match his so she could work with him more conveniently. She had made him feel more like a prince than he had in most of his life, the prince that she deserved. Somewhere along the time that he had been here he had developed feelings for the tiny Earth woman. He stamped his foot in anger and turned back to his room.

He was the Prince of all Sayians! It was blasphemous for him to have feelings, especially for such a weak being. He was bred specifically to carry on the line of his heritage. She was not worthy! He sat back onto his bed and focused on the wall before him. She, she was strong. He fell back against the mattress and dropped his arm across his face. There was no fighting it. Even if he did have a race, and he was brought up to a royal family, he had a hard time convincing himself that he wouldn't feel the same about the woman.

She was one of few that would speak to him bluntly. And, her intelligence was astounding. She led her company with a ferocity that would have made Vegeta-sei proud. She was a perfect queen. The realization settled upon him and he smirked at the knowledge. She had been his match from the beginning. The strong distaste that he felt for the weakling fell into place. Vegeta hated him because he was always touching Bulma. Always touching what was Vegeta's. It was time he made his claim known.

Vegeta sat up quickly and looked across the room to the outfit that hung upon his closet door. She had set it out for him before their argument this afternoon. It was time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bulma stood from her perch and straightened the material of her dress before trekking back to the party. The wet grass was soft beneath her feet and it muted each step as she came closer to the flashing lights. Yamcha was still grinding disgustingly against his date and she shuddered involuntarily. He was such an ass. She had no qualms with him seeing other people. She had left him so that he could do just that. But, did he really need to bring his new toy to her party? She had watched him grin in triumph as he introduced her to the idiot who had giggled and hung on his arm like the airhead he deserved. Slut.

Bulma swept past the dance floor and grabbed a plate from the buffet that had been set up in the area where the GR usually stood. She figured if she had to take down Vegeta's training equipment, then he would be less offended if it was replaced by food. She roughly plopped several pieces of sushi onto her golden plate, occasionally popping one into her mouth as she scanned the choices. When she was done she made her way back to the elegant red linen clothed tables and sat away from the rest of the guests. Goku and Chichi had already departed so that they could tuck Gohan in, and the rest of the Z team had followed shortly after, Except for the piece of shit Yamcha. She angrily chewed on her food as she watched the whore he had brought push her hands down the front of his pants and rub distastefully. She snorted in disapproval and began watching her other guests, people she had been forced to invite in order to maintain good working relationships with.

That fucking Vegeta, if only he had come! He would have been a pleasant distraction. She would much rather be worried that he would kill one of her guests than be bored out of her mind, watching Yamcha dry fuck some skank in the middle of her yard. She popped another piece of sushi into her mouth and sat back into her chair. It was going to be a very long night. Her eyes glanced in the direction of Vegeta's room and she sighed. She really had wanted to spend her birthday with him, even if he was a grouch, he was exciting. And, he could be funny and charming when he wanted to be. Well, maybe not charming, but charming for him. She reached forward and popped another sushi into her awaiting mouth.

Yamcha glanced over at her and seemed to take some sick joy in her boredom. He pulled his date in closer, locking their lips together, and continued to rock his pelvis against hers. Her mouth went dry in that moment and she roughly pushed her plate away. Why was that bastard have the time of his life, at her party, while she sat alone? She was the one who was supposed to be having a great time! She was supposed to be making him feel worthless and inadequate. She was now 27 and had nothing in her personal life to show for it. She would probably end up some old spinster, locked away in her lab, creating the world's next scientific breakthrough. Her eyes scanned the crowd for her father and found him spinning her mother around the dance floor, laughing and watching her with adoration.

She loved her dad with all of her heart, but she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as she watched him surrounded by the love of another. Jesus! She was Bulma Briefs! The most beautiful woman on Earth, and it was as if she was a leper! No man dared approach her, she was far too intimidating she supposed. The only man that had actually stood up to her was Vegeta, and no matter how often she wished he would see her as more than some annoying Earth female he was too stuck in his own pride to allow himself anything else. She gave up on the appearance of perfection and pulled another cigarette from the pack that was tucked away inside her dress.

It sparked to life and she inhaled deeply, reveling in the immediate fix that overcame her. She leaned back into her chair again and continued to watch her guests swirl around the dance floor. Even if she wasn't enjoying it herself, she knew how to throw a party. She took another drag off of her cigarette, catching a waiter as he brushed past her and grabbed a flute of champagne. The mixture of smoke and alcohol was heady and she downed the glass quickly, already looking for another waiter. She felt a presence next to her and glanced over, shocked by what she saw.

Vegeta was sitting next to her, eating what was left of her picked over sushi. He wore a snug black t-shirt that was complimented by a pair of dark blue jeans. He looked good. She had never seen him out of his spandex suit or a pair of sparring shorts, not that she had any complaints of either. The daughter of a local real estate tycoon approached her table, swaying occasionally, with her eyes locked onto the dark Sayian that sat next to her. She sat down heavily in the chair next to Vegeta, pulling it dangerously close to the eating man.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met. My name is Ivey, and yours is?" Her words slurred ever so slightly and Bulma was surprised by her forwardness. She was such a shy girl on every other occasion. Vegeta eyed the woman carefully before sending Bulma a sideways glance, never bothering to cease his eating.

"Ivey, this is Vegeta. He's a friend who's staying at Capsule Corps. for the time being." Ivey barely registered Bulma's presence as she leaned against the Sayian Prince, drawing soft circled upon him arm.

"I haven't had a dance partner all night. Would you mind escorting a girl to the dance floor?" Vegeta shrugged her off and sat back in his seat, stealing another glance at Bulma. Her face was horrified, prepared for the worst and ready to lose a business associate. Her cigarette had died a while ago and it hung limply in her hand that had involuntarily risen to rest against his arm. He took in a deep breath and turned back to the small girl.

"I'm here escorting Ms. Briefs tonight, you understand." If Bulma had been standing, she surely would have collapsed at his response. Ivey straightened immediately and for the first time acknowledged Bulma with a slight head nod.

"Oh, my apologies Ms. Briefs. Please, excuse me. Happy Birthday." Bulma smiled up at the girl understandingly and thanked her as she stiffly walked away for the pair. Bulma looked back at Vegeta and melted back into her seat.

"You have no idea how thankful I am that you didn't kill her." She said as she relit the dead cigarette in her hand.

"It wasn't without restraint." Vegeta replied and Bulma laughed whole heartedly. She knew he could be funny when he wanted to. The smirk on his face proved his jest and she turned her attention back to the party.

"Thank you for coming. I really do appreciate it." She said after exhaling a thin cloud of smoke.

"If you wanted my company so badly you should have just forced me into another mind numbing film. This is a little excessive." Bulma chuckled softly and knocked her shoulder against his affectionately.

"What changed your mind? I thought you couldn't stand being around me." She asked softly, still watching the dancing couples.

"I was hungry." He lied effortlessly and finished the last item on the plate in front of him. His eyes followed her gaze and he stood abruptly, startling her out of her contentment. She looked up at him quizzically and he offered her his hand. She continued to stare at him dumbstruck and he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I'm about to change my mind." He threatened. Bulma quickly threw her cigarette aside and took his outstretched hand, letting him pull her out of her seat and towards the dance floor. She followed him numbly and was surprised when he pulled her against his chest as the first few notes of a ballad began to play.

"I didn't know you danced." She managed around her shock.

"I don't." He answered quickly, averting his eyes away from hers. They swayed softly as a duo crooned softly into the night. Bulma rested her head tentatively against her broad chest and she closed her eyes, taking advantage of the softer side of the man before her while she could. "It's appropriate isn't it?" He asked into her hair and Bulma opened her eyes, but didn't lift her head.

"What is?" She asked as Vegeta pulled her slightly closer.

"The song." Bulma listened carefully and her breath caught in her throat. _I don't love you, but I always will, I always will. _The song slowly faded out and Bulma raised her eyes to meet his. He was staring at her intensely, waiting for her response. Did Vegeta just tell her that he loved her? Her heart swelled with want and she leaned into him, pressing her lips softly against his, watching his eyes the entire time. His gaze pierced into her own as he returned her kiss. Her eyes drifted close and she pulled herself closer to Vegeta, trying to melt into him. His hand lifted into her hair and she felt his fingers gently tangle into the soft curls. She moaned softly into his mouth and he lightly brushed his tongue against her bottom lip.

She quickly parted her lips and met him half way, deepening the kiss, ignoring the people that were surrounding them. She faintly heard a commotion behind her and someone calling her name. The voice sounded familiar but she ignored it, too enraptured by Vegeta. He pulled away slowly and his eyes fixated on her, she swore he was looking into her soul

"Perfect." He breathed and she felt tears sting at her eyes. She had wanted this for so long, for him to see her the way she saw him.

"Come with me." She whispered as she grasped his hand and turned around leading him towards the house. She could see Yamcha in front of her but she brushed past him, ignoring his attempts to call her back. She felt Vegeta place his hands around her waist as they entered the house and he lifted her up, turning her around to catch her lips again. She wrapped her legs around his strong waist and allowed him to carry her up the stairs, and towards her bedroom.

She felt her door at her back and she slowly reached down for the nob, never breaking contact with Vegeta's lips. The soft, sensual kiss continued into her room and even when they fell onto her bed she refused to release him. Her hands spread across his chest and down his stomach until they reached the hem of his shirt. She gently pulled it towards his head and he lifted his body off of hers to allow the material to slide up his body. He broke their passionate kiss momentarily so that she could pull the shirt over his head and Bulma followed him up off the bed pressing her mouth to his the moment it was visible again.

She threw the shirt aside and brought her hands back to explore his bare chest. His skin was so much softer than she had ever imagined it to be. Vegeta's hands were planted heavily against her back, moving up and down her spine, encouraging her to arch her back and push her body into his. She felt her dress loosen and heard her zipper as he pulled it down agonizingly slow to the base of her spine. He pulled away and stood before her, illuminated only by the moonlight. She stood as well and let the dress fall to her feet, allowing him to gaze at her almost naked figure.

She heard him gasp softly and she smiled, slowly discarding the last item of clothing that clung to her body. She stepped out of her lacey underwear and stood before him completely exposed. His eyes swept up her body and she saw them ignite with desire as he pulled her into another Earth shattering kiss. He gently lowered his hand to her core and she gasped as his fingers slicked across her. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she groaned again, widening her stance to allow him better access.

His fingers continued to slide over her sensitive bud and she gripped his arms for support as her legs began to shake with the effort to remain standing. He eased her back onto the bed, planting his knee between her own. He slowly sank a digit into her depths and she moaned loudly against his lips. His mouth moved down to capture her neck as he continued to slowly torture her.

"Please, Vegeta, more." She gasped out and he growled seductively against her, pushing another finger into her, pumping faster. Her hips circled against his hand as soft moans and pants continued to escape her mouth. She trained a hand down his body until she met the top of his pants. She quickly undid them and plunged her hand past his waistband. When she grasped his erection another growl was pushed past his lips and she tightened her grip, encouraged by his reaction. Their heated touching was paused momentarily when Vegeta stood and pushed his pants to the ground.

Bulma pushed herself back further onto the bed and smiled impishly up at her prince. She curled her finger into the air, beckoning him to her. He immediately kneeled onto the bed and crawled towards her, placing himself between her legs. She pushed herself up on her elbows and he captured her lips again, burying both hands into her hair. She laid back onto the bed, bringing her arms around his torso. She spread her legs further, inviting him in. He shifted slightly and she then felt his member pressed against her entrance. He broke their kiss and gave her a look that seemed to be asking for permission. Bulma nodded her head reassuringly and the sudden fullness she felt was pure bliss. She threw her head back, opening her mouth in a soundless scream. She heard Vegeta's breathing pick up as he rubbed his hands across her breasts, dragging his thumbs across each of her nipples.

She rolled her hips against his, in desperate need of friction. He took the hint and pulled his hips back, almost leaving her completely before he roughly thrust back into her.

"Yes. Please." Was the only thing she was able to murmur between heated moans. Vegeta continued his ministrations, pulling back before slamming his hips back against hers, at an agonizingly slow rhythm, watching her writhe beneath him.

"Faster, Vegeta." She gasped as he slammed into her again. Her plea unhinged him and he began to pound into her at an unforgiving pace. Her soft moans climbed into frenzied screams as her hands clawed as his back, pushing him further over the edge. He sat up on his knees, pulling her into him by her legs and he continued his punishing rhythm.

"Fuck, Vegeta, you're so deep." She moaned as she pushed her hips against him to meet every thrust. Another animalistic growl escaped him and she gripped the blankets beneath her, trying to find some sort of reality before she drifted away. He could feel her walls begin to spasm around him and he gasped out, pushing into her harder, trying to find her release.

"Come for me, Bulma." He ground out and her whole body became rigid as she came gloriously. She tighten around him and he threw his head back, roaring as he emptied himself into her. He collapsed on top of her and they both lay there for what seemed like eternity, panting and slowly coming back into their bodies. Vegeta was the first to move, fearing he would crush her if he remained on top of her for much longer. He rolled to his back, pulling her along with him until she was lying atop him, her hair strewn across his chest.

Her breathing began to settle and she nuzzled her face into his chest, trailing soft kisses in a small circle. He brought it hand up to her hair and softly pulled at the ends, letting them slip threw his fingers before he would grab another fist full. As the adrenaline slowly made its way out of her system she began to doze, wrapping her arms around Vegeta.

"Happy Birthday, Woman." She heard him whisper and she smiled against his chest, finally letting sleep take her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: This is my first lemon so I hope it wasn't disappointing. Also, I apologize for Vegeta's out of character-ness. But, I was in quite the mushy mood. And, naturally I don't think that he was always a dick to Bulma. I hope you all enjoyed! Please review! It makes me so happy! Honestly, my last review I jumped into the air and giggled madly while I was at work, that's effect that you all have on me! Have a great Easter!


End file.
